Underwater
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: Alfred is the heir to the throne that commands the Seven Seas, but is unable to govern until he finds a mate. In one of his quests, he saves a British sailor and falls in love with him. Now all he desires is to become human. UsUk, side SuFin, LietPol and PruCan. [hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Between Land and Sea, Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** USUK, side PruCan, SuFin and LietPol.

**Summary:** Alfred is the heir to the throne that commands the Seven Seas, but is unable to govern until he finds a mate. In one of his quests, he saves a British sailor and falls in love with him. Now all he desires is to become human.

**Author's Notes:** The merfolk setting is as follows: Berwald is the King of the Seven Seas and Tino is the Queen (as in, cardverse type of queen). Their two children (merfolk of same gender are able to reproduce) are Alfred and Matthew, with an age difference of one year. Alfred's personal servant is Toris, who used to work for the Dark Magician of the Seven Seas, Ivan... but more of that in the next chapters.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this series in any way. The art cover was taken from Google, however I don't know who is the photographer. If you do know, or is the one, please tell me (by review or PM) and I'll add you in the credits.

* * *

><p>Between Land and Sea<p>

CHAPTER ONE

.

The whole kingdom was in a euphoric state; bright lanterns guided the way of the merfolk to the castle, which was brimming with colorful lights. Merfolk from all Seven Seas joined today at the castle, and the servants did their best to attend to their every need. The queen displayed a larger smile than usual while he chatted animatedly with their guests, the king – whose usual stern face seemed more relaxed – right by his side. Everyone was in an especially cheerful mood today, of course. Even the servants, who usually didn't care much about the political affairs, were smiling cheerfully as well. Today wasn't just a political affair either; after all, it was the coming of age of their energetic young prince.

In the same euphoric mood, Toris, Alfred's personal servant, was for the third time already adjusting a group of blue balloons that just didn't seem right. The brunette merman thought for a second someone had called him, but turning around he didn't see anyone; and so he was swiftly back to work with the balloons. Next to him, a blond sighed.

Today was an especially difficult day for Matthew. His birthday was still one year away, but he could already feel the pressure of it. His brother, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Alfred had always been more easy-going than Matthew, and for that reason he was more easily remembered by others. His older brother was charismatic and strong willed and Matthew was very proud of those characteristics of his. But there was one thing that was very troubling (no, not his never-ending appetite)... Alfred only liked living underwater. And the problem with that, Matthew always had to remind his brother and others, was that Alfred didn't _love_ living underwater.

Of course, he loved their kingdom and cared very much for each citizen, but his obligations were always forgotten if any subject concerning the human world. His brother had a passion concerning those subjects: he would keep every single object he discovered was once of humans'. He even had a secret cave for it, for god's sake! No one ever realized how much this was troubling – nor did they listen much to Matthew. Exactly like today, from the minute the sun was reflected from upwards, no one even seemed to realize there was a second prince.

"Please, Toris, listen! I need to talk with you about Al-"

"I wonder how many people are gathered around here today... perhaps two hundred? Or maybe three… Oh, I hope everything goes well!" The brunette was now talking with himself as he finished organizing the balloons.

Before Matthew could try getting his attention for a fourth time, a voice louder than the other echoed through the room.

"This is, like, totally well made! Of course, I was the head of the design committee, so that's understandable… Hey, Liet!" It was Feliks, the only merman who actually had a pink tale – of a bright and extravagant color, like himself. He and Toris had been friends ever since they were little. As both mermen started chatting animatedly, Matthew gave up.

At least one hundred of the merfolk were here – and all the important political figures were present as well – to celebrate the coming of age of the heir of the Seven Seas. But said heir wasn't there at all. Taking a deep breath, Matthew left the saloon through a window and started to swim quickly towards the desert areas near the palace. Alfred was probably somewhere around, already loosing the track of time, and he had to be there on time today, of all days. It didn't matter if another prince was gone during the mean time.

.

"So he went out exploring _today_ of all days? That boy sure is an idiot, aru." A voice filled with Chinese accent was heard coming from the little group of Asian mermen.

"Now, don't say that, Yao. Alfred is just curious about the world around him." Another voice, softer, answered. Kiku smiled in sympathy to the oldest merman in the castle, and possibly, in the ocean.

"You mean the _human_ world around him, right? The kid goes on even more adventures than me! But obviously, he should know that human culture was created by me, da-ze!"

The others proceeded to ignore him as the Korean merman continued to loudly proclaim the many things he supposedly did. The small Asian group was present, albeit without two of their members, in the great hall of the mermen castle. Mei and Kong had recently gotten married and were travelling in the Oriental Seas, homeland to the whole group. They didn't want to be dead weight to the dead couple, so the trio stayed in the main sea land, though Im Yong Soo swore he would one day go back to his Korean Coral, as he dubbed it.

Kiku didn't have many plans concerning the Oriental Seas. He left as a diplomat and he was still of use in the castle, besides being the oldest prince's best friend. Besides, there was a certain merman who came from the Mediterranean Sea that was his favorite chatting companion around. Yao, as the oldest and wisest merman in the main sea land, was undeniably important in all Seven Seas, even if he usually just passed the day eating food from his homeland and being bitter around anyone who wasn't in their group. Still, he was somewhat of a counselor for both princes and was always of big help whenever either Kiku or Alfred were in trouble – which was a consistency for the latter.

The Japanese merman had noticed a while ago that the oldest prince wasn't present, but decided to stay inside the castle, hoping Alfred would return in time. However, he hadn't noticed the youngest one leaving to go fetch his brother.

.

The King of the Seven Seas, known as Berward to the very close, was sporting his usual serious face while the Queen, Tino, was sporting his usual smile. Today wasn't a day dedicated to them, even though the Kingdom rejoiced yearly at the reunion of their King and Queen from many years ago with an astounding party. The queen, embarrassed, once asked whose idea it was since both him and the King never dared asking for such a thing. The answer melted his Finnish heart. It was the mermens' idea, Yao told him, and so it was their right to decide to throw a party or not every year. The couples' celebrations were always from the people, displayed as a sign of pure gratitude.

Therefore, the day of both princes' coming of age was a celebration like no other. Everyone from all Seven Seas had come to greet them and the mermen present were already going insane with excitement – especially the young mermaids, who were eager to make themselves known for the now legal princes. Tino could only keep smiling, albeit a strained one, as he wondered where both his boys had gone while Berward maintained his perfect poker face. Sometimes Tino wished to have his usual expression as a stern one, not a smile. The corner of his lips were starting to hurt.

.

A strong wind blew through as the ship navigated towards deeper waters. The city's festival would happen by the end of the week, and all ships had the obligation of helping out with the food. Even the royal Rosemary had to do so, commanded by the fierce captain Beilschmidt. The crew was as animated as always, thanking the king of seas for this lovely strong wind, which would help get the job done much quicker. During this time of year, all they did was work as a cargo ship. Only in difficult times would they act as a means of combating, and the kingdom was happy to announce their tenth year of peace with all of their neighbor kingdoms. However, the captain always loved a battle or such, so he trained all his recruits' daily in the ways of fight; but he did appreciate a peaceful time, now and then. It meant he could visit his friends of different kingdoms in more peaceful terms and he was content with that.

The crew was singing another of their cheerful songs when a young sailor fell once more to the ground, exhausted. Instead of worrying for his health, everyone laughed and yelled for him to get up, asking, "what happened to your fairy friends, boy?"

Arthur Kirkland had only one function in the ship: be a joke. The disinherited son of a very rich family, the young man found himself working as an underpaid – that is, _when_ he was paid – sailor who dreamt of becoming a captain. Not only that, the blond seemed an oddball to his mates as well; sometimes he would stop in his tracks and start a conversation with nothing and then explain he was talking with a mystical creature. Arthur Kirkland was a joke in his ship and the reason he still managed to maintain a certain respect was his hard work. Never before had a completely inexperienced sailor try so hard to not only please his mates, but himself, and as such, he managed to keep his "job".

Not that he wasn't thankful, of course. Captain Beilschmidt had been so kind to lend him a position – as low as it was – in his ship while his friends had bashfully denied him. They had once been rival friends, like Arthur had been with both captains Bonnefoy and Carriedo, but now the young Brit was in a terrible social situation, and a job as a sailor was as good as it would ever get. But Arthur was also happy in his job, since he always had a passion for sailing and ships. He was very much afraid of water and would always stay onboard whenever the captain had one of his crazy fits and decided to swim in dark waters. A sailor that couldn't swim was simply a joke and the fact complemented Arthur's position perfectly.

The best time of his day was whenever he would see a different elemental creature around. Like his brothers, he always held a gift for the supernatural – and had also been ruthlessly mocked for it. As much as he tried to tone it down, he couldn't help himself to speak and caress a new darling creature he would find in their short little travels. He only saw the water fairies around the region, since his more known friends were either at his cramped old cabin or back at land. Their travels always led him to new creatures and it was always amazing. Because of those travels, Arthur knew there were many more mystical aquatic creatures down below – and for that reason he had secretly been training swimming, though it was to no avail. His mood only worsened when, after each failed time and countless saves by the captain, he realized he would never be able to swim and meet at least one of the merfolk.

The merfolk were by far the most developed creatures of all underwater, but instead of governing ruthlessly like the humans, they were kind to all other creatures, especially the fish – many took them as their pets. The higher members in society also had a knack for magic and held deep links with the mysteries from the Seven Seas. Honestly, Arthur was also very much interested in such treasures – ambition was, after all, a common characteristic of the Kirkland family – but what he truly desired was to meet a creature he could talk to. His friends were always small and barely managed to elaborate phrases longer than four words and Arthur aspired for intellectual conversations with those amazing and smart creatures. Surely, the merfolk was infinitely smarter and more composed than any human being. Such thought made him get up every single day and do his best on the ship, even if no one acknowledged him for it – although sometimes the captain would have striking moods of kindness – and be constantly mocked. He would definitely meet a mermaid or merman, for sure.

"Oy, Kirkland, com'ere and do a better job in this knot, will'ya?" A large crewmate called out for Arthur, breaking his line of thoughts.

Mentally preparing himself for another scolding, Arthur breathed in deeply and ran towards the sail. He would've never thought his life would change completely by the end of this day… and all because of his poor swimming skills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, here is the beginning of the second most voted story of the latest poll. This is a sort-of crossover between Hetalia and Disney's Little Mermaid. Since it's Disney's, the ending will be happy, but there will be many plot differences. Hope to see you in the next chapter,

Fieldings


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Between Land and Sea, Chapter 2

**Rating:** T

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** USUK, side PruCan, SuFin and LietPol.

**Summary:** Alfred is the heir to the throne that commands the Seven Seas, but is unable to govern until he finds a mate. In one of his quests, he saves a British sailor and falls in love with him. Now all he desires is to become human.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this series in any way.

.

Between Land and Sea

CHAPTER TWO

.

From the darkness of the submersed ship two quick figures appeared as a slightly obnoxious laughter filled the aquatic environment. The merman, Alfred, a blond with a big smile in his face was side by side with the green and mysterious fish he named 'Tony'. Right behind them was an enormous swordfish, who was now hilariously stuck in one of the ship's window – or how Alfred called it, 'holes for navigation control' – flapping around wildly. With one final look at the unlucky fish, both of them laughed and quickly swam out of sight. After all, no one could ever know the prince's whereabouts so easily.

Soon enough they stopped – both laughing and running away – to rest amidst a colorful coral. There was no one in sight and apparently the previous fish had no friends hiding nearby. Allowing himself a dramatic sigh and a smirk from Tony, Alfred instantly began shuffling the bag of contents he managed to gather in a couple of hours.

Today had been a really good day for hunting human treasures, Alfred decided. Just the other day he had spotted a different ship in the kingdom's whereabouts and the merman prince had been eager to spend as much time as possible there, searching for new treasures he could keep stored in their – mostly his, though, since Tony didn't seem that much interested in humans – secret cave. By cautious precautions and schematic leaves from the prince himself, they always managed to visit the cave at least once a month – but it still never felt like enough to the blond.

His bag was full of curious and shiny items and Alfred could barely contain his excitement by just imagining what the wise merfolk by the East would say about this. They were one of the oldest merfolk yet alive and their kingdom had recently been added into their own. In the beginning, things had been quite chaotic and none of the Asians – that's how they were called, apparently - seemed to adapt to such changes, but soon enough the prince was able to become friends with one of their quietest – but not youngest – named Nihon by their friends and just Kiku to Alfred. Ever since they became friends the tense atmosphere between both groups disappeared and now other Asians seemed to be much friendlier, albeit in their mysterious way. Kiku and Yong Soo, especially, were the friendliest with Alfred but it was Yao, their leader and oldest, who knew the most about human knowledge and culture and so the prince was eager to hear anything possible from the feminine merman.

As exotic as the Asians could be, nothing really compared to the humans to Alfred. The merman had always had a deep fascination with the other species and ever since he could remember, he would've spent days trying to search for new objects left by the humans or search for amazing untold stories from different – and not so trustful – people. In that way, the prince had been able to talk with most of the kingdom's central population and gather quite the popularity to himself. Because of that and the fact that Alfred was the first born of the adopted twins, sons from the King and Queen of the Seven Seas, it had been decided he would be the heir to the throne. Of course, when he found out, excitement just didn't cut it for Alfred – he spent days on end just thinking and dreaming about his grand future and for that period of time, he had even managed to forget his previous interest in the humans. Those had been the good times, according to Tony and even Matthew, his brother. Back then he had been completely compromised to the kingdom and nothing could ever drag his attention away from it. He had been – and hopefully still was – the best choice for the position.

But after an incident when he was younger, everything had changed. That single day changed the prince's perspective on both species and his love for his kingdom and family had been doubted for the first – but not last – time. To this day Alfred had never told a soul of what happened, not even Tony or Kiku, but his brother seemed to have an idea of what had happened. At the time, the prince, with only fourteen years old, had saved and fallen in love with a human. And that, in any part of the Seven Seas Kingdom and beyond, was taboo.

He was young, naïve and absolutely frightened by the idea of being exiled by his own home and family – and so Alfred tried to forget about that day ever since. Sometimes, he even convinced himself he had done so, only to conjure a mental image of blond hair, pale skin and slim body. Those were the only things he could remember about the young boy he saved from years ago and, as Alfred told himself, it had been enough to bewitch him. But not in the wrong sense of the word, oh no, Alfred had been bewitched by a feeling that was far too grand to be simply magic manipulation and time only seemed to prove how difficult it was to simply _forget_.

"Are you going to look at the fucking items or just stand there like some retarded?" Tony's irritated voice instantly brought him back from his thoughts.

Smiling, Alfred excused himself with an embarrassed laugh as Tony continued glaring at him. As rude as his little friend could be, Tony had been indispensable in his life. He was the one to keep him in check from most of his daydreams and for that the prince was truly grateful. He had other important people in his life as well – his lovely and dear parents, who he loved so much, his shy but firm brother, his best friend Kiku, the happy-going but slightly crazy Yong Soo and his ever-so faithful assistant, Toris. But in the end, Tony was the only one who thoroughly mocked him and even called him names – something a less brave soul wouldn't dare do to the heir of the Seven Seas throne. With Tony, he wasn't the heir or the prince, or the quickest swimmer in all seas or a big name for young ladies – he was just Alfred, the overly happy and sometimes slightly obnoxious and awkward teen who often found himself lost between his known world and the one he dreamed of one day seeing.

_Forget about it,_ Alfred reminded himself; _you're almost king now. You're almost king and-_

Oh God, today was his day. Today was his coming of age and the whole palace was full of people and- and he had completely forgotten about it.

With a jump that startled his green friend, Alfred started to panic and all color drained his face. How could he actually forget his birthday? And not only that, his most important birthday, since now he was an adult and much closer to assuming the throne now! In the end, he forgot it because today had also been the perfect day to give his monthly adventures a try, since most of the kingdom would be gone. As scatterbrained as a prince could be, Alfred forgot the reason and simply enjoyed the consequences while others were gathering to celebrate his day. Now he felt ashamed.

"There you are!"

Turning around, he met a similar face to his own, but with slightly curvier hair and a different color of eyes. Matthew. He could always count on his younger brother, of that Alfred was sure. The other blond was huffing and his face was completely red – Alfred just didn't know if it was from tiredness, anger or frustration… or maybe all of them.

"F- For the mighty Poseidon, Alfred, where the hell did you think you were doing? Spending the most important days of our lives in one of your childish plays?" Matthew's glare was murderous and Alfred flinched, making his brother's eyes widen. "S- seriously? You were actually doing that?" Taking the older merman's silence as an answer, Matthew frowned deeply. "Alfred… you're _eighteen_ today. _We're_ eighteen today. Soon enough your royal training will start and- and you should've outgrown this for _years_ now."

Now it was Alfred's turn to further. "You don't get it, Matt. There is nothing to _outgrown_ here. I like knowing about the humans, just as you like knowing about polar bears, and don't think I didn't notice that." He reminded as the violet-eyed blond frowned even more. "But that won't make me throw my obligations away, okay? It's just a hobby. Today… was a mistake, that's all. And I promise it won't happen again."

Seeing Alfred's serious face and attitude almost made Matthew believe him, but the younger blond knew it wouldn't be so. Alfred was too in love with the notions of humans – and hopefully not with just one – and he would never let it go, no matter what. But their discussion would have to wait, since now _both_ royal princes were missing and that would ruin any festivities that today could bring.

"Let's go back." At Alfred's instant bright smile, Matthew added. "But don't think this conversation is over, Alfred."

With a frown from the older prince and a strong stare from the other, both quickly took off back to the palace while ignoring Tony's yells of frustration for leaving him and "damn, why were the weird blondes so fast?" All during their short trip back, neither commented on the fact Alfred was still caring his back of human treasures as it were the most important thing in the world for him.

.

"My, my, so today is the special day, huh?" The small water fairy nodded enthusiastically to the blond man in front of her – a rarity among humans, since he could actually see her. "What will your present be, dear?"

With a giggle, she showed him an especially bright and colorful pearl and Arthur could only stare in awe at the beauty of it. He smiled at her.

"I'm sure the prince will love your gift, dear."

But before the fairy willed down her blush and answered, a swift movement caught the young sailor by his head as a larger man shoved him from his place at tying the knots.

"The hell was you doing now, Kirkland? Are you talking with your fairy friends _again_?" He smirked once and, as if on clue, the whole crew started laughing at the now blushing blond.

"Or maybe he was with the talking flying fishes again?" Another crewmate popped in.

"Or the Moby Dick!"

"And don't forget the unicorns!"

And soon the whole crew was having their daily show with the youngest and strangest crewmember.

"Which was the one creature you wanted to see, Kirkland? The mermaids, right?"

"Nah, he should give up on that – no mermaid could ever fall for him and his… _quirks_." The last word had been said filled with venom in a barely contained smirk.

"Did she show you something pretty, Kirkland? Like a shiny, precious tiara for the little princess?"

"Oh no, Mr. Smith, you know how any tiara couldn't possibly agree with young Kirkland's special _eyebrows_; am I right?"

At the mention of his eyebrows the laughter became unsupportable and all Arthur remembered thinking was how good it felt to give that Smith wanker a good punch in the face before the other sailor piped in the fight. Thankfully for him, Arthur soon passed out after a kick in his stomach before receiving other blows from the man, according to Captain Beilschmidt, who was currently laughing like Christmas came early this year.

Arthur, who was now grudgingly awake and feeling pain in all his limbs, just stared at him with his good eye since the other was covered by a pack of meat – there was no sweet ice in the sea, according to the Captain.

"Damn, Artie! I leave you guys alone for a few seconds to go see the route and you're already fighting with the _entire_ crew?" With another loud laugh, the albino said amidst tears of joy. "Damn! I'm actually crying here, Art-"

"Don't call me that, _Gillie_".

Obviously hitting a nerve, the albino instantly stopped laughing and stared right back at the Brit. Their deadly little contest ended soon enough and both shared a little smirk. Their old nicknames and childish little contests struck both young men with nostalgia. But why would Gilbert become like this because of a simple nickname? Oh, right… Eliza used to call him that.

"Arthur."

Hearing his name said in such seriousness and from Gilbert, nonetheless, instantly got the Brit's attention.

"You shouldn't feel affected by what they say. God knows how stupid most of them are and how even I, the awesome Gilbert, can't take them all at once."

Usually Arthur would've sarcastically replied to that, but he continued looking at his old friend's serious face.

"I know you hate it here, being in my ship and with my crew instead of having your own. Your rightfully deserved own." Gilbert added and the impact of those words deeply struck Arthur. "But there's nothing we can do – at least for now. So try to behave, will'ya?"

"It's not my fault they are all irrevocable wankers."

Gilbert sighed deeply. "That's why they tease you so much. You have to stop acting so superior all the time and really, r_eally_ stop saying about your imaginable friends, okay?"

"But they're not-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men – and the sailors standing just outside the door eavesdropping, as usual – instantly froze at the sudden shout. Even Gilbert seemed slightly appalled he had actually shouted with his old friend, his once equal.

"In _my_ ship, you're under _my _orders, Kirkland. I hope you've understood that." With a final glare, the captain left the small room, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

Oh, how he would've liked to follow the albino and give him a piece of his mind, show him the famous British upper lip – since obviously the small part of Brits in this ship was clearly not British enough – and show just who the hell Arthur Kirkland, the youngest son of the Kirkland House and prodigy at both the Arts and Economy program back at home was. But now he was no one. He was Arthur Kirkland, the stupid new sailor who dreamed of grandeur and owning his own ship when he couldn't even _swim_. And he also liked to speak as famous authors and comment on his magic – not imaginary, thank you very much – friends. Damn, he knew he would hate himself if he were the same from before.

Before he had been arrogant, vain and methodically annoying and effective. Before he had been the pride of his family and harbored the hatred of his brothers. Before he had been able to defend himself and have company only with his magical friends. Before he had parents who saved a small fortune for him. Before his parents had been alive. Before his friends had actually _been his friends_ before Arthur himself struck them from behind with no regrets. And before, he would've thought that was all normal in a day's job. Before he never cared. Now, however, he did. He had nothing left, aside from horrible experiences and scars and bruises in his limbs, remembering how the world could and would strike him back with anything possible. And now he was spitting in his only remaining friend, who was able to achieve the impossible and save him a spot in somewhere that was not prison or his own house – which was now classified as prison, anyway – and give him a chance at trying again.

With all new found hatred for himself, Arthur slumped back in the covers and shed some tears before the same fairy from before came back, and now with friends.

.

After arriving at the castle in the nick of time, both princes were quickly escorted to the main hall where an enormous crowd waited for them. From the corner of his eye Matthew could see merfolk standing outside their window in hopes of having a better look on the celebration. The younger prince wasn't particularly eager for the ceremony and even though it was also his birthday, he always felt Alfred was the one everyone always remembered – although his parents always made sure to give Matthew attention as well. He didn't expect to even be noticed and while he was quite glad with how people were now finally looking at him, he also knew it wasn't with eyes filled with admiration. It was more like confusion.

"Hey, hey, who is that blond next to our prince?"

"I don't know, but they really look alike, don't they?"

"Maybe they're cousins?"

"I wonder…"

The whispers were getting louder and louder as everyone's eyes focused solely on Matthew. Alfred was trying to get their attention by laughing loudly, but until now his efforts hadn't really done much. Tony – and their bag filled with human trash – was nowhere in sight. He could see Toris and Feliks standing a little far away from the crowd but there was no sign of the Asian merfolk. The queen and king seemed to be mad because of the princes' lateness. The king, Berwald, was sporting an even more terrifying stare as Tino, the queen, was, for once, frowning deeply. Before Alfred could do something drastic and Matthew passed out, however, a loud voice echoed through the saloon.

"It's prince Matthew, of course! The best tracker and second quickest swimmer in the whole kingdom!" A large merman with tanned skin said with a big grin.

Matthew smiled back at him and uttered a quiet 'thank you'. The merman was Alex, one of the merfolk from the Tropical Seas and their main diplomat. Alex and Alfred never got along too well, but thankfully he was the best of friends with Matthew. Even though they had many differences, they shared a love for icy meals and cute – earthly – animals. Recently they haven't been too close after Alex had declared his feelings for Matthew, only to be kindly rejected. Matthew still couldn't feel completely at ease with Alex, knowing how badly his friend was hurt, but the tanned merman always did his best to keep everyone's moods up and Matthew could only silently thank him over and over again.

After that short moment of friendship the whole crowd started chatting animatedly about the young prince and his talents. The youngest prince was indeed the second quickest swimmer in the whole kingdom – only losing to his brother – and his apparent invisibility skill helped him in their tracking missions. Perhaps it was for that reason alone Matthew was thankful for his little 'gift'; that way people never knew when he was near and he could always hear the rumors surrounding the palace and village – not that he was an eavesdropper, but Matthew cared deeply about the affairs of their kingdom. Alfred did as well, of course, but lately it seemed the only thing in his mind were humans and their little affairs.

Matthew sighed. As much as he wanted to reprimand his brother for his foolish acts and his constant obsession with the humans, he knew he would be a complete hypocrite. Matthew himself was very curious about the humans and their world but not to the extent of Alfred. If he closed his eyes, he could still see those deep crimson eyes that never left his mind – but that was an absolute secret; one that not even Alex or their parents ever knew of.

Before he could keep musing in his thoughts a little crowd surrounded both him and his brother, asking of their whereabouts. With the usual quick and empty lies they already knew how to use, they were let easily off the hook. From afar, they could see the king and queen were not fooled, but let it be for the moment – it was their celebration after all.

Matthew sighed once more before he began answering the now larger group's constant questions. Now he knew how his brother felt when he tried to get away from the castle and act as a civilian every once in a while. Speaking of which, Alfred was smiling as always with his slightly bigger group of merfolk – especially mermaids, who kept moving their tails and blinking their eyes rapidly. Alfred never seemed to have much patience for those acts, but today he was taking it well.

Until now.

.

"So, Alfred, you're now legal, right?" A dark brunette with yellow tail asked while blinking seductively at him.

"Haha, yes, but I still feel like a kid!" The older prince laughed as he waited for her to get the clue. She didn't.

"Oh, but now you're a merman, silly! And also our future king!"

Another mermaid butted in as she waved her brown tale excitedly. "Oh, yes! What do you pretend to do when you become king, Alfred?"

Before he knew it, the girls surrounding him were chanting the same questions repeatedly, demanding an answer.

He tried to laugh to wave the questions off, to no avail. As the mermaids – and now mermen as well – started to ask him questions that mentioned infrastructure to the price of seaweeds these days, Alfred was desperately trying to find a way out. Thankfully, his best friend was there.

"Excuse me, Alfred-san. I believe our meeting was scheduled for now?" A soft voice pertaining to brown beady eyes asked.

Alfred turned around with a grateful smile to meet Kiku. Beside the small merman were two other Asian ones and another merman of slightly tanned skin, who came from a distant region of the Seven Seas. His name was Heracles and his tales of his homeland always enchanted the whole palace. Nowadays, the green-eyed merman seemed to always be near Kiku, which was a source of many rumors. Not that Alfred cared – he liked Heracles and he knew Kiku always made good choices.

"Yep! Thanks for reminding me, guys!" Alfred smiled brightly at the small group.

As a response, Kiku only nodded while smiling and holding Heracles' hand. Im Yong Soo – the human objects specialist – nodded animatedly while Yao – the most experiences in human culture – only nodded absentmindedly. The Asian group – which was now lacking two members, the sweet pink-tailed mermaid Mei and the mysterious merman who never seemed to have more than one expression, Hong, left for their honeymoon – plus Heracles was Alfred's one and only group for human discovery. They held meetings every week or so and those were always the times the prince was eager to have during the week.

"It's no problem! After all, we have to discuss today's events, right?" Im Yong Soo said with a large beam – it was obvious he meant about the travel to the ship. Somehow that bit of information managed to be passed around the room, but only few believed in it.

"Let's just get this going, aru. I believe Tony has the bag?" Yao said non-enthusiastically. The oldest merman – which didn't look his age at all – while being the most knowledgeable about the human world, didn't seem to care much about Alfred's passion.

The blond just shrugged and nodded eagerly. But before they could hide between the crowd and escape, his mother called out for him with a very serious expression. Alfred turned around to see Matthew already going with them and ignored the curious questions coming from the guests. The remaining group stayed in the saloon, waiting for what would happen. The celebration had been cut short.

.

Alfred was fiddling with his own tail while Matthew seemed to be hugging himself – both odd acts the princes had whenever they were nervous. Toris was at the end of the room looking very nervous, even more than usual. The king got up from his throne and now was standing in front of them. The queen was at his side, frowning – a very bad sign – as he looked at his sons. Today was a day of celebration and happiness, when his two boys had now become men, and Tino just wanted to skip it all and hug them, but Berwald reminded him of why they were there.

Anxious to end the silence, Alfred started. "So, uhm, hey dad… Sorry we were late today, but you know how it is… Matthew here lost himself in the corals and I had to go looking for him…"

At that, Matthew frowned, but hid his face from his parents, fearing they would see through his brother's lie. There was no need, really, because Tino always did it.

"Stop, Alfred." The queen said with a sigh. "I know you're lying and besides, Matthew was in the palace until twenty minutes before the ceremony, when he suddenly disappeared. I even asked Toris and he didn't seem to know where either of you were."

Berwald nodded with a gruff. "D'you r'lly th'nk Matt w'ld g't l'st so eas'ly?"

Alfred flinched while Matthew looked at his father with awe. The violet-eyed merman knew their parents were aware of their individual skills and noticed both of them equally, but it always felt good whenever it happened.

"Alfred, where were you?"

When the older prince looked at his mother's eyes, Alfred knew he could never lie to Tino. Dropping down his head with a sigh, he answered in a low voice.

"At the deepest part of the ocean, in the human ship."

Both Tino and Toris gasped. Berwald seemed to be impassive to the news, though whoever knew him well was aware of how shocked he was.

"You did _what_?" Alfred flinched once more at his mother's distressed tone. "Alfred, you know you can't do that! That ship – and any other, at that – is absolutely off limits! The deeper part of the ocean is dangerous, there are many terrifying creatures living there! Or do I have to remind you of the Black Magician?"

Now both Toris and Alfred gasped. The brunette was paralyzed with fear and the king's eyes hardened from the bitter memories. The tale of the Black Magician of the Seven Seas was one known throughout the whole kingdom. The queen and the princes' assistant had once been servants of the Magician, who was known for his dark aura and terrifying smile. Berwald, at the time only a prince, had fallen in love with Tino and therefore risked everything when he sent a whole army to the Magician's nest. The majority of the army had either died or been transformed into something else, but in the end the Magician had finally lost due to the army's strength and his servant's betrayal. All servants, aside from Toris and Tino, had changed names and started living in other parts of the Seven Seas, now completely free from Ivan. It was said that only one tried to remain loyal to the Magician, his beloved sister, and so both were sealed off in a cave hidden in the depths of the ocean. That was the tale Alfred feared the most of all – partly because he was a coward and partly knew this one was true.

"He's still there, Alfred! Not even your father, who was cast as the most powerful white magician of this kingdom could do a thing, so imagine how dangerous he is!" Tino's distressed cries echoed throughout the room. Everyone was tense and no one knew how to say. The queen was always smiling and happy, just like his oldest son – it was a fundamental part of the palace.

Alfred hated himself for making his mother so distressed. But not just his mother, either – he knew he had worried his brother, his father and even Toris during all of this and the feeling of guilt was just terrible. He only wanted to know more about the humans, never to bring their people any sort of harm. What type of king would he be, with that terrible attitude? He felt like the worst merman… no, _being_ in the whole universe then.

"I'm so sorry, mom… dad… Matthew." At each name Alfred bowed deeply as a sign of respect – something he learned from Kiku. He kept his head low, not expecting forgiveness at all. Anything but that horrible silence.

There was a sigh, which could only be from mother. He didn't hear anything else for a few moments, so he concluded everyone was exchanging glances. Still, he didn't want to see their faces filled with disappointment. He waited for the words that were to come-

"Alfred, go to your room."

Did his mother just forgive him? Reaching a conclusion on his own, the blond looked at his mother's eyes only to find pain. Tino's face was serious and hurt – which was much, much worse than disappointment. His father's face was more serious than usual and Alfred could only flinch.

"But-"

"No buts. I already know where you went today and you should've known for a very long time that that region is strictly prohibited. You are no longer a child and so you should be responsible of your actions. By Poseidon, Alfred, you are going to be_ king_ and you still lull yourself in those little childhood stories we used to tell you? If I've known how you seriously you would take them, I'd have never told them!"

Those words hurt like a knife in his heart. Those stories had been his all time favorites and he longed to hear them every night. It hurt how easily his mother tossed them away and how much pressure went to him and his future position. His mother didn't understand and he was sure his father never understood that particular wish of his. Matthew didn't understand it either, much less Toris who was afraid of his own shadow. Not Tony, either, his best fish friend never did care much about humans. Even his best friend Kiku, who often helped him with his hunt for human knowledge, only took it as a hobby and Heracles simply went along with it. Im Yong Soo, while enthusiastic, didn't have the same need to actually meet a human and was quite content with only seeing their treasures. And truthfully, he had no idea of what Yao thought.

No one understood him. No one could understand how much he longed for human contact, to only see one human – or that particular human again – to see them walk, talk, breathe, smile… see how they lived on the shore, what types of buildings they had, how they ate, how they made friends, how they kissed, how they had babies… that last part had always been a mystery for him, since it seemed they were mammals (but he probably heard it wrong, since there was no way humans were like dolphins. Maybe Yao was just getting too old). No one ever understood him or took his wish and need to see the humans seriously and it devastated him.

Without another word, Alfred left the saloon and went to his room, feeling now more lost than ever. That night, he refused seeing any of his friends and even his brother, who had remained quiet for an unknown reason during the scolding. Still, Alfred didn't want to see any of them. It wasn't like he hated them, because he didn't, but he was completely lost. He didn't want to take someone else's opinions and admit it as his own. He was curious about humans and wished to meet one and that was something no one else could change.

In that sleepless night, the newly merman adult prince began to plot a plan on how to finally complete his lifetime wish.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

"D'you r'lly th'nk Matt w'ld g't l'st so eas'ly?" = did you really think Matt would get lost so easily?

Berwald's speech is complicated and I fear I can't write it at all, so that's why he will stay quite silent in this story.

Yes, 'by Poseidon' is their 'by God'. You can see in my profile that I'm currently in semi-hiatus, which means my updates will take much longer than usual. I hope you may all continue to read this story, regardless.

Thank you all for the feedback,

Fieldings


End file.
